


What did You Say?

by galacticmimi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Character, Deaf Character, M/M, Physical Disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmimi/pseuds/galacticmimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well it's nice to meet you Deaf, I'm Blind."</p>
<p>In which Levi is pissed and Erwin is less of an asshole than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What did You Say?

**Author's Note:**

> this is short but sweet and actually really fun to write. I made a short [youtube playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLiokCIysfXylIG2UFxlOLszwm7NND19p_) that I listened to while writing and coming up with the ideas for this and I recommend you listen to it to bring out the mood of the story.

_what an asshole_ Levi thought as he glared at the douchey-looking blond across the library from over the top of his book. _who wears sunglasses inside?_

He went back to skimming the pages of his book absentmindedly, until Dounchey-Blond seemed to gravitate towards him even more, igniting his rage. He tried his best to pay attention to the book, he really did, but the blond just seemed to get under his skin for some odd reason. It wasn't that the book wasn't interesting, it was the fact that this asshole seemed to be radiating a big ego. _who the fuck touches every book on the shelf instead of reading the god damn title?_

Levi's face flamed. He was _definitely not_ in the mood for any human interaction today, no thank you sir. In fact, he had come to the library just for that reason. It was a quiet place, well a quiet /seeming/ place. The world was always quiet for Levi. It had been his whole life. To be truthful, then first memory he had was when he was five and sat in a sterile doctors office as his mother wept and the doctor explained to her the extent of his disability. At first he was confused. "You mean I'm _not_ normal?" He had asked, but eventually grew used to his term. Deaf. It had a ring to it. He just had never known sound. As simple as that.

Meanwhile; Dounchey-Blond was making his was closer to Levi, and Levi felt like he was either going to throw his book at the back of the blond's head, or storm out of the building. Only one of them was going to stay. 

Fed up with feeling trapped, Levi placed a bookmark in his page and loudly put the book down. The blonde jumped, but continued running the tips of his fingers over the spines of the books.

"What the fuck?" Levi finally blurted out, apparently a little louder than he anticipated. The blond turned around, not entirely looking at him. 

"Talking to me?" The blond asked, pointing to his own chest as if his question wasn't enough. 

Levi snorted, easily reading the blond's lips. "Obviously. There's no one else here."

"I didn't notice." He said dryly. He turned back to the bookshelf and continued looking at the books. "I apologise if I-"

Of course, Levi couldn't the rest of what he was saying, and honestly, genuinely wanted to hear the completely sentence. "Could you say that again?" He asked at his own distain. 

The blond apparently repeated what he said before, but didn't turn around when he said it, so once again, it was lost to Levi's ears. 

"Could you _turn around_ and repeat that again?" He asked, growing annoyed.

The blond visibly sighed and turned around, repeating once again what he said; perhaps louder than usual, but Levi couldn't tell the difference.. "I apologise if I offended you in any way. And what's up with that whole thing?"

"What, are _you_ suddenly offended?" Levi crossed his arms in defiance. "I'm deaf, asshole. I'm sorry if my fucking disability caused you any inconvenience."

The blond paused for a moment, seeming at a loss of words before he chuckled. "That's ironic." He muttered under his breath.

"And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Levi snapped, approaching the blond cautiously.

The blond smiled and held out his hand in Levi's general direction. "We'll it's nice to meet you Deaf, I'm Blind." He smirked.

Levi suddenly stopped. The sunglasses, the touching of all the books, the unfocused glances. He suddenly felt like a huge asshole. He sighed, covering his face with his hands for a brief moment to collect his thought, but he felt so guilty. He was a guilty hypocrite. 

"You still there?" The blond wavered, his head darting around as if trying to hear for footsteps. 

"I'm such a dick." Levi sighed. 

The blond's face seemed to light up. "You're most likely not if you just deduced that." He stated. He rummaged around in his bag for a moment, retrieving a small notepad (ironically useless for a blind person) and scribbled down something with a blue pen he swiped from a nearby table. 

"I have to run, but I'd love to talk sometime." He said, handing Levi the small scrap of paper before slinging his back back over his shoulder and briskly walking out of the library.

_text me 638-5529  
-Erwin_

"Erwin, huh?" Levi smiled to himself, slipping the number into his pocket.


End file.
